For A Reason
by lee minnkyu
Summary: Bukan hal mudah bagi Sungmin untuk menerima semua 'Kelebihan' yang ia miliki itu. Jika boleh memilih, ia hanya ingin menjalani hidup normalnya sebagai gadis 18 tahun lainnya tanpa harus melihat hantu atau arwah dan hal berbau mistis lainnya. Untuk itu ia harus berusaha menghilangkan kekuatannya atau berusaha mengendalikannya?/Sungmin/Kyuhyun/Kibum/GS/ LifeSchool/


Dalama kurun waktu setahun ini, gadis tersebut sudah terdaftar menjadi siswi 5 sekolah yang berbeda. Bukan tanpa alasan ia harus berpindah dari satu sekolah-kesekolahan yang lain. Bukan juga karna materi yang mendasari gadis itu harus berpindah, tapi ada satu alasan yang mungkin untuk orang awam takan pernah bisa mengerti.

Karena satu alasan tersebut membuat dirinya menjadi kebal dengan semua cibiran itu. Orang lain tidak akan mengerti dengan beban itu. Karena tidak semua orang bisa memilikinya. Kemampuan melihat apa yang tidak bisa orang lain lihat bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan baginya. Cukup gila untuk kalian yang tidak pernah percaya akan hal seperti itu. Tapi baginya keberadaan 'Mereka' bukanlah sekedar hal omong kosong yang sering orang awam bicarakan.

Tapi...

Percayakah jika 'Mereka' sebenarnya hidup berdampingan bersama kita ?

 **For A Reason**

Lee Minnkyu Present

Main Cast :

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Kibum

Henry

Disclaimer :

Mereka hanya milik mereka, hanya pinjam nama. Jangan berfikiran berlebihan cause Its my FF.

Warning :

GS / Typo bersebaran / Tidak ada fanwar tidak Suka jangan Baca /Horror /

Saran :

Bacalah tengah malam jika kalian ingin semakin mendapatkan feel.y

Bisik-bisik suara ricuh santar terdengar dikalangan para murid sekolah menengah tersebut. Beberapa anak gadis bergosip kejam saat mendengar jika sekolah mereka akan kedatangan siswi pindahan tingkat akhir yang sudah terkenal tidak waras dari sekolah lain.

Namun semua murid sekolah tersebut terdiam saat melihat langsung sosok yang tengah mereka perbincangkan itu melewati mereka dengan tertunduk.

Sayup-sayup gadis itu mendengar semua isi hati mereka. Tak jauh berbeda dengan sambutan sekolahnya yang dulu.

 _'Kepala sekolah pasti tidak waras menerima murid seperti dia, cih !'_

 _'Sekolah ini menjadi suram, sangat menakutkan !'_

 _'Semoga dia tidak sekelas dengan ku.'_

 _'Dia benar-benar seperti apa yang dibicarakan.'_

Bukan inginnya bisa mendengar semua isi hati mereka. Tapi kebencian mereka begitu kuat dirasakannya mampu membuat sesuatu didalam sana terbuka dan medengarkan isi hati mereka. Karena tak setiap saat ia bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Disaat tertentu saja.

Gadis tersebut menghentikan langkahnya saat melewati salah satu kelas. Entah kenapa ia merasa jika seseorang tengah memperhatikannya. Saat mendongak kearah pintu kelas tersebut ternyata hanya ada seorang siswi yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Hai !" Sapanya sebentar sebelum masuk kedalam kelas tersebut.

Gadis itu terperangah tak percaya jika ada seseorang yang masih mau menyapa dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Sungmin-ssi ?"

Gadis tersebut terkesiap saat seseorang memanggilnya dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Ia sempat terkejut mendapati itu ternyata kepala sekolah.

"Kenapa hanya melamun ? Masuklah. Guru Park akan membantu mu didalam."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk patuh. Ia sedikit bersyukur jika kepala sekolahnya saat ini merupakan pamannya sendiri. Jadi ia begitu banyak mendapatkan bantuan masuk kedalam sekolah ini.

Ruangan kelas yang semula ricuh dalam sekejab hening saat pria paruh baya tersebut masuk. Entah apa yang pamannya bicarakan pada guru tersebut, Sungmin hanya terdiam bisu menunggu takut apa kelas ini juga akan menolak kehadirannya. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Pria itu kembali menghampiri anak dari kakak lelakinya tersebut. "Tidak papa, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja." Pamanya menempuk halus pundaknya memberikan semangat.

Entah kenapa Sungmin merasa jika aura dikelas tersebut tak begitu pekat yang artinya ia tidak merasakan kehadiran sosok mahluk halus seperti biasanya. Dan benar saja, saat matanya bergeliya tak satupun Sungmin temukan roh ataupun mahluk halus lainnya disudut kelasnya ini. Ia sungguh bernafas lega.

"Sungmin ?" Panggil guru Park sekali lagi saat melihat Sungmin yang tengah memperhatikan sekeliling kelas tanpa mendengarkan panggilannya.

Sungmin terkesiap dan menatap penuh permohonan maaf pada gurunya itu.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan diri mu sekarang." Ujarnya sambil berlalu untuk menduduki bangkunya sendiri.

Entah sudah terlalu bosan baginya memperkenalkan diri seperti ini. Dan respon mereka pastilah sama dengan sekolahnya yang dulu.

"Apa kau benar-benar Sungmin yang itu ?"

Gelak tawa memenuhi kelas tersebut. Pertanyaan salah satu murid laki-laki dalam kelas tersebut sedikit menyinggung perasaannya. Ia tau jelas maksud pria itu.

Tatapan dingin Sungmin membuat seisi kelas langsung terdiam. Gadis itu cukup intens menatap pria tersebut sampai membuat pemuda itu merinding sendiri.

"Disebelah mu, dia tengah menatap mu. Berhati-hatilah." Ujarnya begitu dingin.

Sontak seisi kelas langsung terkaget antara takut dan kesal karena kelas mereka tiba-tiba saja terasa menyeramkan.

Sebenarnya Sungmin tak benar-benar melihat itu, dia hanya berbohong saja untuk menakut-nakuti pria menyebalkan itu karena kesal. Toh pria itu tetap akan beranggapan jika dirinya tidak waras.

"Sudah-sudah. Duduklah Sungmin." Lerai guru Park.

Beberapa murid lainnya mulai menghindar menatap Sungmin. Takut jika gadis itu berpengaruh buruk untuk mereka. Sungmin yang sudah terbiasa, terlihat tampak acuh menuju bangku paling belakang. Langkahnya sempat terhenti ketika melihat sosok siswi yang dilihatnya tadi duduk manis menatap kearahnya juga seolah-olah mengajaknya untuk duduk bersamanya.

Sungmin sempat ragu karena ia tidak terbiasa duduk bersama teman kelasnya. Biasanya ia hanya terisolasi sendiri bak terjangkit penyakit mematikan.

Saat ia memutuskan duduk bersama gadis itu, hampir seluruh isi kelas menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Kemudian ia melirik sekilas kearah teman sebangkunya tersebut yang tampak menunduk sedih. Sepertinya ia mengerti tatapan mereka yang menunjukan ketidaksukaan pada teman sebangkunya itu. Mungkin ia dan gadis itu bernasib sama. Sama-sama dikucilkan.

"Maaf, kau pasti merasa tidak nyaman duduk bersama ku Sungmin-ssi." Bisiknya parau masih menunduk dalam. "Mereka sangat membenci ku, makanya aku tidak memiliki teman dikelas ini."

Benar saja dugaan Sungmin, pasti gadis disebelahnya itu tidak jauh berbeda dengannya.

"Tidak masalah." Saut Sungmin ikut berbisik dingin.

"Kibum. Nama ku Kim Kibum !" Ujarnya memekik pelan karena senang Sungmin mau duduk bersamanya.

Sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung Kibum terus berceloteh kecil tak henti-hentinya. Menceritakan segela macam hal seperti sifat beberapa teman sekelas mereka. Seperti Minho, pria yang sempat membuat Sungmin kesal diawal tadi merupakan salah satu murid yang memang terkanal nakal dan semaunya sendiri. Juga calon pendeta dikelas mereka yaitu, Lee Jinki yang selalu membawa kalung salib kemanapun pria itu pergi. Dan juga guru Park wali kelas mereka yang memang acuh terhadap kelas mereka.

Sungmin yang dingin tidak banyak merespon. Ia hanya terlalu bingung untuk meresponnya. Ini kali pertamanya seseorang mau berbicara dengannya tanpa terganggu dengan semua kelebihannya itu.

Bell istirahat terdengar lantang memenuhi kelasnya. Sungmin melihat satu persatu-satu teman kelasnya berhamburan keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Mungkin sebagian dari mereka memang takut berdekatan dengannya. Namun beberapa lainnya bersikap acuh.

"Hei , mau ke kantin bersama ku ?" Kibum membunyarkan lamunannya.

"Hm, tidak. Aku tidak lapar." Tolak Sungmin halus dan masih setia duduk dibangkunya. Kibum mengangguk mengerti dan berpamitan keluar dari kelas mereka. Sungmin menatap raut wajah Kibum yang tampak murung membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Ia berfikir jika mungkin sikapnya terlalu jahat. Atau mungkin ada sesuatu yang tengah teman sebangkunya itu sembunyikan, entalah ia tidak bisa membaca fikiran Kibum.

Kadang Sungmin berfikir jika kelebihannya itu sedikit membantunya. Seperti membaca fikiran orang lain dan juga melihat masa depan. Namun semuanya hanya bisa ia lakukan saat diwaktu tertentu saja. Tidak setiap saat ia bisa membaca fikiran orang, tapi satu hal yang pasti bisa ia lihat setiap saat. Mahluk-mahluk dari dunia lain, ia bisa merasakan dan melihatnya setiap saat.

Perasaan bersalah semakin menggelanyuti hatinya memikirkan perasaan Kibum yang mungkin saja tersinggung atas penolakannya. Dengan tergesah, Sungmin mencoba menyusul Kibum ke arah kantin. Namun saat melewati arah gudang sekolahnya, langkah Sungmin terhenti. Perasaannya semakin kuat untuk secepatnya meninggalkan lorong tersebut namun entah kenapa langkahnya terasa berat. Saat menoleh kearah bawa kakinya ia melihat jemari seputih salju dengan kuku yang panjangnya sekitar 10 cm tersebut mencekal kuat pergelangan kakinya.

Sungmin hampir ingin menangis saat melihat panjangnya tangan itu sampai mengarah pintu gudang tersebut. Dari celah pintu tersebut Sungmin melihat beberapa pasang mata menyala marah melihatnya. Sangat mengerikan merasakan kemarahan mereka. Entah itu karena apa. Tapi yang jelas Sungmin sudah benar-benar ketakutan dan sialnya kenapa lorong ini begitu sepi. Suaranya semakin tercekat saat pintu gudang tersebut terbuka lebar.

Sungmin sempat memekik keras dan menarik paksa kakinya untuk berlari sejauh mungkin dari tempat tersebut. Beberapa murid lainnya yang melihat tingkah Sungmin memakinya dengan sebutan 'Gila dan Sinting'. Tak menghiraukannya, Sungmin terus berlari kencang kesegala arah. Sampai ia melihat sebuah perpusatakaan sekolah sudah berada didepan matanya, tanpa ambil pusing ia memasukinya saja. Mungkin ia bisa bersembunyi ditempat tersebut untuk beberapa saat. Ia terlalu kalap dan ketakutan.

Perpustakaan tersebut juga tak begitu terlalu ramai. Hanya terlihat beberapa murid saja yang tengah serius membaca buku dimeja tengah. Sungmin kembali menjadi pusat perhatian murid-murid tersebut saat ia memasuki perpustakaan. Beberapa dari mereka berbisik kembali dan beberapa saat mulai berhamburan pergi. Sungmin terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi semuanya, dimana ia berada maka disitulah orang-orang yang akan pergi menjauh darinya.

Dengan lunglai Sungmin mencoba menelusuri lorong-lorong rak buku. Kadang sesekali ia mengambil buku secara acak dan membacanya tak minat kemudian mengembalikannya kembali. Sampai ia mendengar suara aneh dari sudut ruangan didepannya.

Bukan suara yang seperti itu, maksudnya bukan rintihan mahluk halus yang terdengar menyeramkan. Ini jauh lebih menyeramkan dari suara-suara tersebut. Suara decak saliva dan juga desahan siapa yang ia dengar, kenapa ada seseorang melakukan hal-hal tersebut ditempat seperti ini. Dengan rasa penasaran, Sungmin mencoba mendekat kearah sudut tempat tersebut. Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Sungmin melihat seorang pria yang tengah memangku gadis diatas meja baca dengan mesra. Gadis tersebut membelakangi tubuh Sungmin hingga ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis tersebut.

Keduanya tampak hanyut dalam panggutan panas. Sesekali gadis itu merintih karena pria tersebut meremas dadanya. Sungmin hampir muntah melihat adegan tersebut. Ia tidak tau jika ada hal yang lebih menyeramkan melihat hantu dibandingkan melihat seseorang yang mungkin saja hampir bercinta ditempat umum seperti ini.

Ia tidak kuat melihat hal tersebut lebih memilih untuk pergi saja. Namun saat Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya muncul sosok mahluk halus yang mengagetkannya karena kepala hantu tersebut terlihat hampir putus.

"Ahkkk..." pekiknya kaget sampai jatuh terduduk dan beberapa buku berserakan dibawah roknya karena sebelum terjatuh tadi Sungmin sempat mencoba berpegangan pada salah satu rak buku.

Sontak jeritannya membunyarkan adegan panas sepasang kekasih tadi. Sang gadis turun dari pangkuan pria tersebut dengan kesal.

"Siapa dia ? Apa dia kekasih baru mu eoh ?Dasar brengsek !" Gadis itu menampar keras pipi pria tersebut dan kemudian tergesah-gesah lari dari tempat tersebut sambil mengancingkan kembali seragamnya yang terbuka tadi.

Pria itu menggeram kesal karena kesenangannya diganggu oleh gadis aneh tersebut. Ia tidak bisa menikmati seharusnya ia nikmati.

"Hahahah" Hantu tersebut tertawa puas sambil membenarkan letak kepalanya. Sungmin terperangah menatapnya, hantu tersebut tampak tak terlalu menyeramkan.

"Hoi kau !"

Sungmin terkesiap dan menatap kearah belakangnya. Ia melihat wajah pria tadi dengan jelas kali ini. Namun aura pria tersebut tampak pekat oleh kemarahan yang siap meledak. Ia tidak sadar jika mungkin jeritannya tadi telah menimbulkan satu masalah. Dengan sigap Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya.

"Um, aku-aku maafkan aku. Aku tadi kaget karena-karena-" Lidah Sungmin terlalu kelu untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Ia tidak mungkin mejelaskan alasan kenapa ia menjerit tadi. Saat ia melirik kearah tempat dimana hantu tadi berada, ternyata hantu tersebut telah pergi.

Mungkin ia bisa bernapas lega karena hantu tersebut tak menyakitinya seperti mahluk-mahluk lainnya lakukan seperti biasanya namun sepertinya Sungmin lebih takut lagi karena menatap mata tajam pria didepannya itu.

"Karena apa ? Kenapa kau mengganggu kesenangan ku nona ?" Bisiknya tajam.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ia tidak tau jika berhadapan pria itu jauh lebih menakutkan dibandingkan melihat hantu itu sendiri.

Dengan teratur pria itu memojokkan Sungmin kearah meja yang sempat ia gunakan dengan gadis tadi bercumbu panas. Sungmin semakin tergagap menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Dukkk

Sungmin seperti kelinci yang terperangkap oleh sang srigala. Wajahnya begitu ketakutan melihat tatapan lapar pria tersebut.

"Kau membuat gadis ku lari nona-" Pria tersebut menatap name tag di dada kiri Sungmin dan menarik benda tersebut. "Lee Sungmin. Jadi apa pertanggungjawaban mu ?"

"Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya, sungguh. Maafkan aku."

Pria itu menyeringai kejam dan menyelipkan anak rambut Sungmin yang pendek tersebut ditelinganya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa sangat menyenangkan melihat wajah ketakutan gadis itu.

"Tidak semudah itu, bagaimana jika kau sebagai gantinya ?" Ujarnya begitu kurang ajar.

Sungmin ingin sekali menampar mulut pria tersebut. Namun pergerakan tangannya terbaca oleh pria tersebut.

"Jangan berbuat kasar manis, kau akan menyesal nantinya." Pria tersebut begitu lancang mengecup punggung tangannya.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian pria itu meremas kuat pergelangan tangan Sungmin sampai membuat gadis itu merintih sakit.

"Kau ingin bermain kasar atau lembut itu tergantung sikap mu." Ucap pria tersebut terdengar mengancam kejam. "Bagaimana jika sebuah ciuman ? Aku mungkin akan melepaskan mu jika kau memberi ku satu ciuman saja ?" Tawarnya kembali kurang ajar.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungmin, pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Sungmin. Sungmin sempat terpaku melihat onyx coklat tersebut. Beberapa centi lagi mungkin bibir mereka bertemu jika saja buku tersebut tidak menimpah kepala pria itu.

Bruggg

"Aww...sial, dari mana buku ini ?" Aduhnya sakit. Kepalanya tertimpa buku setebal 5 cm dari atas rak buku yang jelas jauh dari jangkaun tempat mereka.

Ia sempat heran dari mana asal buku tersebut tapi tak mau ambil pusing. Lebih lagi bell pertanda masuk kelas berbunyi nyaring.

Sungmin menatap keatas rak buku tersebut yang ternyata sosok hantu pria tadi yang tengah tertawa puas melihat pria itu kesakitan.

"Kau beruntung, kali ini aku melepaskan mu nona Lee. Lain kali aku akan menagih utang mu pada ku." Pria itu kemudian berlalu sambil mengelusi kepalanya yang sakit.

Sungmin terpaku menyentuh bagian hatinya yang berdenyut sakit. Seolah-olah ia telah lama mengenal pria itu.

"Kau bisa melihat ku ?"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin terkaget karena kehadiran sosok didepannya itu. Hantu tersebut menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengannya. Sungmin berfikir jika mungkin dulu dia salah satu murid sekolah ini.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya lemas. Takut jika hantu dihadapannya itu juga akan menyakitinya seperti mahluk lainnya.

"Jangan sakiti aku, aku mohon."

Sungmin meringis ketakutan sambil memejamkan matanya. Namun selang beberapa detik tak terjadi apapun. Ketika matanya terbuka lebar, hanya ada dirinya saja disudut ruangan tersebut. Hantu laki-laki tadi hilang kembali. Dengan tergesa-gesa Sungmin berlari kembali ke kelasnya.

Seperti hari biasanya ketika terbangun dipagi hari Sungmin hanya merasa pusing dan merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

Matanya hampir terjaga setiap malam. Setiap kali ia berusaha memejamkan matanya, saat itu selalu berdatangan mahluk mengerikan yang berusaha menyakitinya.

Pernah satu kali Sungmin memaksakan untuk meminum obat tidur yang hasilnya ia menjerit kesakitan dalam tidurnya. Sosok-sosok itu berusaha mencekik lehernya sampai membuahkan hasil lebam yang sangat parah disekitar lehernya.

Karena peristiwa itulah dirinya berusaha selalu terjaga dengan menonton TV sampai satu jam menjelang pagi.

Dari lantai atas Leeteuk membekap mulutnya sendiri menahan isak tangisnya melihat putrinya selalu terbangun disofa ruang keluraga mereka. Hampir satu tahun ini putrinya bertingkah seperti itu semenjak Sungmin mengalami amnesia.

Leeteuk mengusap air mata disudut matanya dengan cepat sebelum menuruni anak tangga.

"Kau tidur disofa lagi ?" Tanya Leeteuk perhatian.

Sungmin tersenyum sekilas, "Ya."

Leeteuk ikut tersenyum meski getir rasanya melihat sifat putrinya itu yang menjadi tidak banyak bicara. "Mandilah, kau harus berangkat sekolah bukan ? Nanti oppa mu marah-marah jika kau lama hm."

"Ya."

Keduanya kemudian saling memunggungi satu sama lain saat Sungmin melewati tubuh ibunya itu. Air mata Leeteuk tak terbendung lagi rasanya. Jika ia bisa menukar nyawanya untuk kebahagian putrinya itu maka akan ia lakukan sejak dulu.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya sejenak kemudian berbalik menatap punggung bergetar Leeteuk.

"Eomma..."

Leeteuk mengusap kembali air matanya cepat kemudian berbalik menghadap Sungmin. "Ya, sayang ?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Sungmin lirih. Tanpa mendengar balasan Leeteuk, dirinya melangkah kembali menaiki anak tangga.

.

.

Suasana ruangan makan keluarga Lee tampak begitu tenang seperti biasanya. Hanya dentingan garpu dan pisau yang saling beradu memotong seonggok roti dipiring masing-masing anggota keluarga tersebut.

Sang kepala keluarga menatap sekilas putrinya yang tampak begitu hikmat menikmati sarapannya.

"Hm, Sungmin-ah." Panggilnya.

Sungmin menghentikan kunyahannya mendengar sang ayah memanggil namanya. "Ya?"

"Hari ini jadwal mu bertemu dokter Han. Jangan lupa itu." Ujar ayahnya itu sambil memotong roti diatas piringnya.

Raut wajah Sungmin menampakan kesedihan atas ucapan ayahnya itu. Ibu dan kakaknya melihat itu dengan jelas namun tidak untuk kepala keluarga mereka.

"Tapi appa, aku tidak-"

"Tidak gila ? Kau memang tidak gila, tapi kau memerlukan konsultasi Lee Sungmin. Tidak ada bantahan !" Ucapan Kangin, ayahnya itu tak terbantahkan. Pria itu bahksan sampai membanting garpu dan pisau yang digenggamnya tadi.

Zoumi, merupakan anak tertua dalam keluarga tersebut mencoba melerai suasana menengangkan ini dengan cara menyakinkan ayahnya itu jika dirinyalah yang akan mengantarkan Sungmin untuk berkonsultasi ke dokter psikiater itu.

"Kita harus berangkat sekarang, Sungmin ayo." Zoumi menarik tangan adiknya itu agar cepat keluar dari amukan ayah mereka yang mungkin bisa saja meledak kembali.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kesekolah, Sungmin hanya tampak murung seperti biasanya. Zoumi benar-benar tidak ingin melihat adiknya semakin terpuruk akan keadaannya itu. Mereka, Kangin, Leeteuk dan Zoumi hanya bermaksud baik untuk kesembuhan Sungmin dengan cara seperti itu. Semenjak kecelakaan satu tahun yang lalu, Sungmin bertingkah aneh. Adiknya itu mengatakan jika ia bisa melihat sosok mahluk dari dunia lain yang berusaha menyakiti dirinya. Semuanya berfikir jika Sungmin hanya mengalami trauma atas kecelakaan itu hingga menyebabkan dirinya mudah berhalusinasi. Bahkan adiknya itu tak segan-segan menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan beranggapan jika semua itu perbuatan hantu-hantu yang mengganggunya.

"Min..."

"Jangan bicara apapun lagi oppa, aku tau kau juga tidak akan mengerti aku." Ujar Sungmin begitu terdengar sedih.

"Kami semua menyayangi mu sayang, jangan bersikap seperti itu."

Kalian semua tidak mengerti apa penderitaan Sungmin saat ini. Bukankah keluarga seharusnya saling mempercayai satu sama lain. Tapi Sungmin merasa jika dirinya begitu asing dan sendiri. Dimana tak seorangpun percaya akan kemampuan penglihatannya itu, bahkan Leeteuk, ibunya sendiri.

Beberapa kali Kangin mencoba memanggil pendeta untuk melakukan ritual pengusiran roh jahat namun Sungmin merasa itu hanya sia-sia. Tak satupun diantara pendeta-pendeta itu yang mampu melihat sosok lain seperti apa yang dimaksudkan Sungmin.

Kemudian keluarganya beranggapan jika dirinya berhalusinasi dan mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Tak seorangpun tau jika setiap detik Sungmin pertaruhkan untuk melindungi nyawanya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dirinya dituduh ingin bunuh diri ?

Mobil Zoumi terparkir tepat didepan gerbang sekolah Sungmin. Sebelum adiknya itu beranjak, Zoumi memeluk sekilas tubuh adiknya erat.

"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, oppa akan berusaha untuk mu. Mengerti ?"

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Dirinya akan bertahan sampai ujian kelulusan saja, setelahnya sang kakak berjanji akan berusaha menyakinkan ayah mereka untuk mengijinkan Sungmin pergi berkuliah diluar negeri agar terbebas oleh semua kekangan Kangin.

Suasana sekolahnya masih tampak sama. Tatapan benci dan takut jelas-jelas ditunjukan kepadanya. Saat memasuki kantin pun Sungmin masih saja mendapatkan intimidasi seperti itu dari semua warga sekolahnya.

Kibum menyakinkan jika dirinya harus sedikit bersikap acuh. Dan mengenai Kibum, dirinya memang kini telah memutuskan untuk berteman dengan Kibum yang ceria itu. Gadis itu terus saja berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai berbagai hal yang kadang Sungmin sendiri tak mengerti. Meski kadang Sungmin hanya merespon sedikit, tapi keduanya tampak sedikit lebih akrab dari hari-kehari.

"Oh ya, kau ingin memasan apa ? Sekalian akan kupesankan." Ujar Kibum riang. Ini kali pertamanya Sungmin mau lebih akrab dengannya pergi bersama kekantin.

Sungmin tampak berfikir keras, ia bingung harus memakan atau meminum apa karena biasanya dirinya hanya menghabiskan waktu istiharatnya dengan tidur.

"Samakan saja." Ujarnya final.

"Baiklah. Tunggu ya !" Kibum tersenyum riang seperti biasanya dan berlari kecil kearah antrian murid lain.

Sungmin ikut tersenyum simpul melihatnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia berfikir akan lebih baik dirinya ikut mengantri dan tidak membebankan semuanya pada Kibum.

"Tunggu Ki-"

Brugggg

Tak sengaja Sungmin menabrak sosok tinggi dihadapannya itu saat hendak mengejar langkah Kibum. Air jus yang tengah digenggam pemuda tersebut sepenuhnya tumpah keatas seragamnya.

Semua mata langsung tertuju kepada mereka. Sungmin membekap mulutnya sendiri takut jika pemuda itu marah terhadapnya.

"Maaf..." cicitnya pelan.

Pria berambut lumayan panjang tersebut sempat akan menghajar sosok yang berani menabraknya tersebut namun langsung mengurungkan niatnya melihat sosok perempuan dihadapannya itu.

"Kau lagi rupanya ?"

TBC

Oke oke jan ngamuk nunggu ff ERASE ya, itu ff mash proses.

Karna ERASE bakalan tamat, jadi aku post ff baru ku ini hihi. Oke, ini genrenya sedikit horror. Sebenarnya niatan buat bikin genre seperti ini dari dulu cuman baru kelaksana hehe.

Tapi karna ini berhubung testing jadi liat respon kalian. Semoga bisa diterima dan Feell horornya dapat hehe...

See next chap

~Lee Minnkyu


End file.
